Otoscopy is a category of the endoscopy art specifically directed to the examination of the external canal of the ear and the membranes thereof, namely, the tympanic membrane or eardrum. Typical of known otoscope constructions are strictly optical devices which include an optical lens or eye piece through which a user physician views the ear, such as available from Welch Allyn, Inc. of Skananteles Falls, N.Y. Such known optical otoscopes can also include a speculum which is insertable into the ear canal for retracting or dilating the wall of the ear canal and a pneumatic insufflator bulb which can be attached to the otoscope for communicating air under pressure through the speculum and against the ear drum to enable demonstrating the mobility thereof. Still other known optical otoscopes include the capability for attachment of a photographic camera or a video camera over the eyepiece thereof in cooperation with adapter means for converting the visual ready image to a camera ready image to provide photographic or video documentation of the examination, such as available from Richard Wolf Medical Instruments Corp. of Rosemont, Ill., and Karl Storz Endoscopy--America, Inc. of Culver City, Calif. However, an important limitation of the prior art video capabable optical otoscopes is the requirement of adapter means for converting a visually viewable image to a camera viewable image. Furthermore, some known endoscope constructions for uses other than otoscopy include dedicated video capability. However, such prior art endoscopes are limited as they do not include the capability for attachment of a speculum or a pneumatic bulb thereto to enable conducting a complete otological examination. Contrasted to the relatively limited prior art devices discussed above, the present invention provides a dedicated high resolution video otoscope system including both a speculum and a pneumatic insufflator bulb to enable a physician to conduct an entire examination of the ear via real time high resolution video.